


The mutt

by i_gaze_at_scully



Series: Dog Owner AU [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_gaze_at_scully/pseuds/i_gaze_at_scully





	The mutt

“Luna’s a loon,” Frohike says when Mulder brought her over. She is currently running a circuit from the floor to the couch and back again. And again, and again.

“Very funny, Frohike. She was your idea, remember?” Mulder gives up and lets Luna wear herself out in their living room; if she’s not breaking anything, why bother?

Diana had been gone just about two years ago now. The Lone Gunmen worried about him, and rightly so. They figured he could use a little love, and not the kind you and your right hand paid $2.99 a minute for. Insert Luna. They’d named her at the shelter, and Mulder thought it apropos. He could use some moonlight to help him through the darkness Diana left him in.

But  _Jesus_  the pup was tough. Mulder tried everything the training videos said, but nothing worked. He ‘tsked’ and he clapped and he tapped her nose, to no avail. She divined her way out of crates, off leashes, and into his upper cabinets. He had to give her props for that one. At the shelter, they said she was a Border Collie mix of some kind. He’s got her pegged for Boxer and Husky too. She’s vocal as all hell, hates when he travels for work, and is stubborn as a mule.

He loves her with his whole heart.

“We’ve gotta get going, gracias for the Huevos Rancheros, amigos.” Luna, ever full of surprises, sits patiently when he calls her and lets him put on her leash. Mulder rewards her with a good head scratch and waves goodbye to the guys.

 _Damn you need a walk_ , he thinks as they leave. Actually, she needs a good romp in the dog park, but Mulder has an early flight to Oregon tomorrow morning. The Lone Gunmen pitch in when he travels to help keep an eye on her and feed his fish; he wouldn’t subject them to boarding her.

It’s the perfect time of evening to walk Luna: high dinner time. All the families are in for the evening, or at least for an hour or so, so Mulder doesn’t have to worry about strollers and teacup Chihuahuas clogging the sidewalk. It’s one of his favorite times of day. It’s early yet for stars and street lamps, but the moon is out, and Luna is calm. Well, calmer.

He spots her first by the flash of her red hair as she rounds the corner. She has a walkman in and a steady rhythm going. Her dog, Stella, he remembers, is jogging faithfully by her side. He chuckles looking down at Luna, knowing he’d need to be an Olympic sprinter to take her on a run. In the nick of time, he remembers how he met Dana and clamps down tight on Luna’s leash. He brings his other hand up to wave as she approaches.

At first, she doesn’t seem to see him. Her eyes– _she’s got really pretty eyes_ , he notes–are trained straight ahead, her hair bobbing steadily in its ponytail, and she’s absorbed in her run. Her form is impeccable. He’s impressed. When she does notice him, it breaks the spell and she slows to a stop. They both keep their leashes short, but let their dogs greet each other as they say hello.

“Hey Mulder,” she says, taking her earplugs out and draping them around her neck. She reaches down to pat Stella. “Play nice,” she reminds her.

“Hey Dana. Nice night for a jog.” She nods in agreement, and he watches as Stella responds immediately to her touch and words. She’s holding back, he can tell, because even though she sits statue still, her tail is wagging rapidly. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” she responds, straightening up.

“How the hell did you train Stella so well?” She chuckles and shrugs, pats Stella twice on the head.

“I think I just got lucky. Goldens are eager to please and highly intelligent. The biggest problem I have is her separation anxiety, but I don’t travel much.” She wipes a bit of sweat off her forehead and Mulder remembers his own travels.

“Well if you have any tips, I’m all ears. I’m just surprised Luna hasn’t–” and before he can finish his sentence, Luna reads his damn mind and uses the boxer in her to jump right onto Dana, paws first.

“Shit!” He yells, and lunges forward to grab her arm and keep her from falling. Stella’s barking and Luna’s getting riled, but Dana just laughs it off. She braces herself on Mulder’s arm, and when she’s steady, tugs once on Stella’s leash. She ‘tsks’ and Stella goes quiet. Unbelievable.

“You were saying?” She jokes, cocking an eyebrow. He should be mortified, but he’s strangely comfortable around her.

“I’ve gotta get going, early flight tomorrow,” He says by way of apology, figuring the faster he leaves the less damage Luna can do. “I know I don’t have the best track record here, but hopefully next time I run into you, neither of us–” he indicates to Luna “–will run  _over_  you.”

“It’s no problem. I’m not easily frazzled,” she smiles. Smirks, really. “Have a great trip!” She puts her earphones back in and is off.

“What the hell was that, Luna?” He chides as they get home. He can’t stay mad though, not when she curls up on his lap (all fifty pounds of her, thinking she’s a Bichon) and licks the underside of his chin.

He avoids packing for a while, choosing instead to focus on Luna’s soft fur and warm weight. His pristine memory likes to torment him, and tonight, on what would have been his and Diana’s 6th anniversary, he relishes in the distraction. He’s made a lot of progress in the last couple of years, but his penchant for dates still gets to him sometimes. Pain in the ass though she is, Luna understands somehow, and she loves Mulder. For now, that’s all he needs.


End file.
